Birth of a New Star
by Aithnea Micheals
Summary: Dreams from the past are still troubling Usagi and new student has come to Juuban High School. Events take place after Sailor Moon Stars.
1. Author Notes

Author Notes (Don't you just love these^^):  
  
Birth of a New Star is my Sailor Moon fanfiction. I am a huge SM fan. Naoko Tackeuchi is an insanely talented author and artist. For the longest time I have been longing to write a short, or long (^^) Sailor Moon fanfic. This particular story I had ornaially started when I was around 13 years old. This is a self insert. Orginally Chiyo was supposed to be Usagi/Serena's long lost twin sister. That idea sort of faded though (actually it was just too corny for me^^) and now Chiyo has became Usagi's cousin.  
  
About the Story "Birth of a New Star" The events in Birth of a New Star take place after the Sailor Galexia and the Sailor Wars. The Sailor Star Lights and Princess Kakyuu have left and returned to their own world. Attacks from the Dark Kingdom seem to have all but stopped. Hoshi Chiyo has moved from Saporo to Tokyo after the death of her parents. She has a small apartment of her own that she pays for with the money that her parents left her.  
  
Legalities Sailor Moon and the character and events that take place prior to this story belong to Naoko Tackeuchi. Chiyo, Kuro, and other characters as well as the plot belong to me. 


	2. New Student

Author Notes:  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon and most of the characters found in this story. Wish I did though. However, Chiyo and the plot are mine. Because I perfer the manga to the show, this story will the following the manga plot line more closely than the anime. Also this takes place after Stars. Please read and review.  
  
~~~~ The Birth of a New Star By MitsuChiyoHoshi Chapter One ~ New Student ~~~~  
  
Usagi was use to waking up during the night to dream from the past. Memories from her past life during the Silver Millenum on the moon when she was Princess Serenity. But this one was different. It had new people that she couldn't remember. It had been a long time since new people from the past had entered her dreams not since before they discovered that she was the Moon Princess and she didn't know what the dreams meant.  
  
This time was even different from then. There where a number of people in the dream that she didn't know but some how they seemed familiar to her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Solar winds blew though young Princess Serenity's long blonde hair. She knew that it was hot here, boiling. The heat didn't bother her like it did Princess Jupiter. Actually she found the heat relaxing and reassuring. As long as the warmth was there they knew that they would be safe.  
  
Serenity looked up to see a young man run up to the place. His short red hair flew all over the place, wild like. There was something about him that was familiar, as if he had visited the moon once.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The scene changed. It was the night that Queen Serenity was supposed to announce the engament of her daughter to Prince Endymion from earth. The night that the Dark Kingdom had attacked.  
  
Princess Serenity had just finished dancing with Endymion and was about to get something to drink. Just as she took her glass from Endymion someone walked into the ballroom.  
  
Princess Serenity glanced over at the grand door way to see a young maiden enter into the room. The maiden had long blonde hair that reminded Serenity of the golden glow at sunset on earth. Her hair was done up into the same double buns like Serenity's, only the two pig tails that Serenity had were not there. Instead, the maiden's hair was all bunched into the buns. Covering the double buns was some orange fabric and although Serenity was too far away to see what was on the fabric she could tell there was some sort of print. The maiden's clear blue eyes where like the sky on a clear day on earth. Her dress was long and flowing, a deep orange complenting her pale skin. She was unlike anyone that Serenity had ever seen before and yet she was familiar. Behind her came a young man. He had a royal air around him, although he didn't appear to be royalty. His red hair appeared to have been attempted to be tamed, but was still wild looking. Green eyes eyed the room suspiciously before he offered his arm to her. She looked up at him and smiled as she took his arm. It was clear in her smile that she like him, possibly even loved him and judging by the smile that he returned he felt the same way about her. Together they were about to walk into the room.  
  
Prince Endymion offered Serenity his arm so that they could go over to greet the newcomers together. Both of them where curious to meet these new people. Between the two of them they knew most of the people at the ball. However, it appeared that neither of them had any clue who these two guest where.  
  
Endymion and Serenity never did make it to greet the newcomers. Nor did the newcomers have a chance to meet with the Prince and Princess. Just as they got nearer to each other the Dark Kingdom attacked.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
What happened next in the dream was all too familiar. Watching Endymion enter into battle to try to save her and her kingdom. Picking up his sword and taking her own life with it well the Sailor Senshi could only watch in horror. It was always at that part that Usagi woke up. She hated reliving that night in her dreams. And she hated not know who those unknown guest where and why they were there. Part of her often wondered if they had been members of the Dark Kingdom, after all the attack had happened right after they had appeared. Another part wondered if they where just some people that she had added into the memory, but had never actually been there. After all Mamoru hasn't said anything about them being in his dreams. But then he hadn't said anything about the dreams of the past still haunting him. May-be they had stopped for him and he thought that they had stopped for her too.  
  
Yawning, she was about to roll over to get back to sleep when she caught sight of the time. 7:30 in the morning. School would be starting in an hour and she wasn't even out of bed. With a mournful sigh, Usagi crawled out of bed before Luna could start on her about sleeping in again. Although the idea of sleeping in was very temping...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Usagi had walked down the hall in hopes that her brother was finished in the bathroom. One of the reasons why she was always so late getting up was because he always got in just before her.  
  
That day she was lucky. Sammy (I can't remember his Japanese name, if someone knows it please tell me) had finished early and was already downstairs with her mom and dad eating breakfast. This was wonderful. Now she could take her time in the bathroom since she was up so early. Making sure to lock the door, she started to undress herself, which didn't take long. It was summer now and the days where long and hot. So hot that the heat often lasted well into the night. That was why she had started wearing only one of Mamoru's t-shirts to bed.  
  
After a quick shower because Sammy had used up most of the hot water, Usagi ran back down the hall to change into her Juuban High School Uniform. With a glance at the clock she saw that it was now 8:00. She had to hurry if she was to make it to school on time.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"How is it that I get up early and still manage to barely make it to school on time?" Usagi asked herself as she ran down the hall to her classroom.  
  
By some fluke of luck, Usagi managed to make it to homeroom on time. Just as she slid into her seat by the window the teacher walked in. Following behind the teacher came a new student.  
  
"Ohayoo class," the teacher greeted them.  
  
"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Tamika-sensee," the class replied in unison. (I'm not sure if Ms. Haruna is Usagi's homeroom teacher in High School or not... So yeah she's got a new one ^^)  
  
"Class I'd like you to meet Hoshi Chiyo. Hoshi-san has just moved to Minato-ku from Saporo. I hope you all make her feel welcome here."  
  
Hoshi-san bowed to the class. Her long golden blonde hair was held up in two double buns. At first they looked a lot like Usagi's, but were about three or four times bigger. Usagi assumed that it was because Hoshi-san didn't have to two pig tails trailing from her buns like she did.  
  
"Hajimemashite," Hoshi-san said softly. She already had her Juuban High School uniform on. Must have gotten the uniform when she found out she had to move, Usagi thought.  
  
"Now lets find you a seat," Tamika-sensee said as she checked the class register, "There is a seat free next to... Tsukino-san."  
  
Tamika-sensee pointed to the seat next to Usagi. With a nod Hoshi-san walked over to the desk. She smiled a small smile at Usagi as she took her seat. Usagi returned the smile.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Konnichi wa Usa-chan," Minako smiled as Usagi pulled out her lunch box.  
  
"Konnichi wa Mina-chan," Usagi replied, "Think Makoto has anything good in her lunch?"  
  
Minako laughed, "Doesn't she always?"  
  
Usagi joined in Minako's laugh. It was true, Makoto always had something good in her lunch and often she brought enough to feed Usagi and Minako as well.  
  
The two best friends left the classroom to head outside to their meeting place. Makoto and Ami where already there. Ami had her nose in a text book again, well Makoto looked bored as she slowly eat her lunch.  
  
"Usa! Mina!" Makoto called as the other two got closer to the meeting place.  
  
"Konnichi wa Mako," Minako greeted. Usagi was already eyeing Makoto's lunch. With a shake of her head Makoto handed Usagi another boxed lunch that she had made earlier that morning. Instantly Usagi got started on eating the lunch that Makoto had made her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chiyo had originally planned on eating her lunch inside the classroom, but when she looked up to see all of the students outside eating she changed her mind and went out to go join them. She hated being the new student. Worst of all she knew no one at this school. Things may have been hard in Saporo for her, but atleast up there she had friends. Here there was no one. She was truly alone.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Usagi had finished her lunch and was enjoying her time with her friends. They had just been talking about the quite time that they have been able to enjoy after the Sailor Wars had come to an end. No Dark Kingdom attacking them. No Dark Moon trying to take over the earth. No evil forces returning from the past, or the future or anything of the sort. It was so nice to have a breather, even if this was to be a brief one. But it had been about a year and a half since the Sailor Star Lights left and the Sailor Wars came to an end. May-be, hopefully the battles had come to an end.  
  
When Usagi looked up she saw that Hoshi-san was walking by carrying her lunch box. She looks sad, Usagi thought as Hoshi-san headed off to a bench, under a Sakura tree.  
  
"Hey guys," Usagi said, "You mind if I ask the new girl in my class to join us?"  
  
The rest of the group stared at Usagi. They were used to her trying to make friends with everyone that she met. That was how they had became friends with her. But some of the time it got Usagi into trouble.  
  
Minako glanced over at Hoshi-san to see her sit down on the bench. Slowly she nodded, "Go ahead Usa. The more the merrier!"  
  
Usagi smiled at her friends as she went to go invite Hoshi-san over.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chiyo had found a bench under a Sakura tree. The blossoms had already come and gone for the year, leaving green leaves in their place.  
  
Sighing, Chiyo opened up her lunch box. There wasn't much in it. She hadn't had much time that morning to make a proper lunch. It was probually a good thing though, because she wasn't very hungery. With a resigned sigh she started to pick at her lunch.  
  
"Konnichi wa," a bright and happy voice said.  
  
Chiyo looked up to see a girl with the same double buns as her, only she had two pig tails trailing down. Her hair reminded Chiyo of the moon, because of it's silver blonde colour. Bright blue eyes spoke of days with out suffering or pain. Eyes that sparkled with her smile.  
  
"Konnichi wa," Chiyo replied.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Usagi smiled at Hoshi-san, "Hey listen Hoshi-san, my friends and I was were wondering if you would like to join us."  
  
Hoshi-san blinked, she couldn't belive that some girls that she didn't even know wanted her to join them. It had to be joke. They were all going to laugh at her.  
  
"It's quite all right, I'm happy by myself," Hoshi-san replied.  
  
Usagi looked at Hoshi-san suspiciously, "How can I belive that when you look so sad? I'm Tsukino Usagi, by the way."  
  
"Hajimemashite Tsukino-san I'm Hoshi Chiyo."  
  
Usagi couldn't help but giggle, "I know who you are. I'm in your class, you sit by me. But please just call me Usagi. Tsukino-san just sounds way to formal don't you think?"  
  
Chiyo had to join Usagi in giggling, "Well, if I'm to call you Usagi, I guess you should just call me Chiyo. Are you sure your friends won't mind?"  
  
"Why should they mind?" Usagi asked sitting down next to Chiyo, "We all like to meet new people. I'm sure they'll love having you with us."  
  
Chiyo nodded slowly and placed her lid on the lunch box. It would be nice to spend lunch with some new people. Most of the other kids at Juuban High School seemed so cold and distant. They didn't want a new girl with them.  
  
"Come on," Usagi said as she stood up, "You'll like my friends." 


	3. New Enemy

Disclaimer and (more) Author Notes:  
  
I don't know own Sailor Moon or the Characters that appear in and before Sailor Moon Stars, no matter how much I wish I did. Chiyo and the plot are mine though. Thank you to everyone who left reviews for the last chapter. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it.  
  
~~~~ Birth of a New Star By Aithnea Miyaaka Chapter Two ~ New Enemies ~~~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
Dreams from the Silver Millennium are still haunting Usagi. Unlike earlier dreams new people are in these and she doesn't know who they are.  
  
It has been roughly a year and a half since the Sailor Wars has come to an end.  
  
A new student named Hoshi Chiyo has transferred from Saporo to Juuban High School.  
  
Usagi has just invited Chiyo to join her and her friends for lunch.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
May-be Chiyo wasn't truly alone here. After all this girl who she had never meet claimed that she wanted her to join her and her friends. It just seemed so unreal. Why would a girl that she had never meet before want to have lunch with her? Most people in Tokyo had been so cold to her since she had moved.  
  
Chiyo had always hoped that all people here weren't like that, but the first half of her first day at Juuban High School had basically proved her wrong. The other kids, those in her class and those who weren't, just avoided her like the plague. They didn't want to be near the new girl. Who knew what she was like? Who knew what she did that caused her to have to move?  
  
Usagi was waiting Chiyo got her lunch box together. Something seemed to be bugging the new girl. Although she had never really been the new kid, Usagi had seen what the other kids could do to the news ones. Makoto had been new when they where still at Juuban Junior High School, and Minako was new when they started at Juuban High School. When the two of them had come no one wanted to be friends with them, no one but Usagi. But then Usagi wanted to be friends with everyone.  
  
Usagi lead Chiyo over to the tree that her friends were the other Senshi where waiting for her to return. Aim had returned to her english book, Jane Eyre. Well Minako and Makoto where complaining about how hard it was to read. Ami had long tuned the two of them out. As Usagi and Chiyo got closer they could hear Minako complain that if she couldn't understand it the first time she read it in England, how could she be expected to understand it now.  
  
"You would think that after reading it twice it would be easy to understand," Ami commented as she placed her bookmark onto her page. Out of the corner her eye she had seen Usagi getting closer with the new girl following her.  
  
Minako was just about to turn to scowl at Ami when she saw Usagi had returned.  
  
"Usa! You came back!!!!!" Minako was about to wrap her arms around Usagi when she saw Chiyo clutching her lunch box nervously, "Konnichi wa, I'm Aino Minako."  
  
"Oh! Guys, this is Hoshi Chiyo. Chiyo's just moved here from..." Usagi said, introducing Chiyo to the group.  
  
"Saporo," Chiyo filled in for her.  
  
Ami arose from her seat and walked over to Chiyo, "Hajimemashite, Hoshi- san. I'm Mizuno Ami," Ami said as she bowed to Chiyo. Quickly Chiyo returned the bow, "How do you like it here in Minato-ku?"  
  
"Ee. It's very pretty here," Chiyo said quietly. She still wasn't sure what to think about all the new people suddenly around her. Interacting with her. She noticed leaning on a tree was a tall girl with curly brown hair. The tall girl was watching Chiyo closely, as if trying to decide if Chiyo was good enough to be friends with them or not.  
  
"I'm Kino Makoto," the tall girl said pushing against the tree to stand up straight.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," Chiyo said very quietly, "But if you don't mind I haven't had a change to eat my lunch yet." She held up her lunch box as if to show them.  
  
"You can sit next to me well you eat it," Usagi said as she sat down under the tree.  
  
With a small nod, Chiyo went to sit next to the king girl who had made sure that Chiyo wasn't going to be totally alone that day. The rest of lunch was spent listening to Minako and Makoto complaining about the reading assignment. Every so often Usagi would join in the complaint, but most of the time she made sure that Chiyo didn't feel left out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
After lunch the group returned to their classrooms. The afternoon went a lot quicker than the morning had. Soon school was out and Usagi was to meet her friends at the front gate. She had offered to walk home with Chiyo, but Chiyo had said that she still had some stuff to finish up at the office so she didn't want Usagi to be forced to wait for her.  
  
Makoto and Ami where already waiting for her when Usagi got to the gate. It appeared that Minako was running a little late (Wow! For once Usagi wasn't the last to arrive =^^=). After a few short minute Minako came running over to them. She had been in the gym helping to set up for a volleyball tournament that was come up.  
  
"Man I'm sleepy," Usagi complained as the walked down the streets of Minato- ku to head to Rei's temple. Although there hadn't been an enemy in a year and half they still needed to have meetings every so often.  
  
"Didn't you sleep though last period?" Makoto bugged. Behind her Minako started to giggle until she heard Usagi whine.  
  
"You're so mean Mako-san. I didn't sleep though the whole period. Just the last half."  
  
"I thought you said you were going to stop sleeping though class, Usa- chan," Ami pointed out.  
  
Usagi looked hurt, but she didn't start to cry. She didn't have a chance. An image had entered into her mind. The life giving sun had gone black. Not the black of a solar eclipse, the black of a star that had died. It had just been for a second. She wasn't even sure if she had really seen it or not, but it still disturbed her. She may not have been the best student in the world, but she knew what would happen if the sun where to die.  
  
"Usagi?" Makoto asked tentatively. Usagi suddenly looked out of it. As if she had suddenly flew off to the moon.  
  
It took her a moment to realize that Makoto had said something, "You know what guys, I'm not feeling overly well. I think I'll just head home, k?"  
  
"You don't look too well," Ami said, "It's probably best if you some rest. We'll tell Luna you aren't feeling well alright?"  
  
With a nod and a wave Usagi left her friends looking worried. It wasn't like her to keep things from them and they where sure that something had happened. But then there was a summer cold going around. For the past little while Usagi had been saying that she was tired, may-be she had that cold. Although she was always tired.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chiyo was just finishing filling out the registration form for Juuban High School. When she had arrived that morning she had been a little late and didn't have time to finish filling it out before class.  
  
It was just as she was cutting though a park near her apartment that it happened. A wave a dizziness had hit her. This had happened before and as soon as she found a bench she sat down, her head hung low. The dizziness wouldn't leave though. It just kept on getting worst. Her vision was also beginning to blur.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Darkness was all around her. There wasn't light anywhere, not even from the moon or the stars. Light from the planets had died too. In the darkness, weakness came. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. This had happened before. It felt familiar, but she didn't know why.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Usagi had taken a short cut though a park. Although she wanted to get home and get some rest, there was something telling her to take her time. That someone would need her help. Being Sailor Moon had given her that gift. She loved to help people. To make them smile. To brighten up their days. But to know that if she was needed at Sailor Moon it probably meant the end to the quite that the senshi and she had been enjoying.  
  
Just as she was remembering the battles with the Dark Kingdom she heard a scream.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Light came flooding back to her. Strength returned. She could move again. For a moment she stayed laying on the ground, where she had woken up. If she stood too quickly she knew that she would be right back on the ground a few seconds. It was best to get your full strength back. Or at least as much strength as she could gather.  
  
Fortunately, no one had seen her fall, or had found her. People always made a fuss when this happened and Chiyo didn't want to draw any more attention that wasn't necessary.  
  
Her rest didn't last long when she suddenly heard a scream. Prying herself off the ground slowly she looked around, no one was near her. Or at least close enough to see her sitting on the ground. But if no one was near her then, that only meant one thing to her. She had been hoping that when her left Saporo that this would have stopped.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Usagi had to run though the trees in the park to find a secluded part before finding the source of the scream. A young couple had come to this spot to be alone, only to find that they weren't. Clutching tightly to each other they stared up at the sky. They where probably clinging to each other because for fear, but it could have also been because they where cold. All around the area around them frost was forming on the trees. It was freezing.  
  
Floating above them in a blinding spear of light was a woman. She had long white hair flowing around her and wore some sort of red kimono. It was unlike any kimono that Usagi had ever seen before. The sleeves reached down to her feet. You couldn't see her feet though. The kimono covered them with about a foot a fabric. It clung tightly to the woman's curves.  
  
A twisted sort of smile spread across the floating woman's face as her silver eyes beheld the girl below her, "Are you the Taiyoe?" her cold voiced asked.  
  
The second that Usagi's eyes saw the scene she knew that the quite was over. The yoma attacks had returned. Clutching her botch she called out the magical words, "Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!!!!!!"  
  
"Let's find out if you're the Taiyoe," the floating woman said coldly as she lifted her hands over her head. The light around her brightened and gathered in her palms, "Let's see if you are the one the say was sent to this world."  
  
"Moon Tiara. MAGIC!!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon's disk flew across the sky, right at the yoma. The yoma didn't even move. She didn't even lower her hands. Just the cold smile returned to her lips as the disk entered the sphere of light and disappeared. The tiara seemed to have had no effect, except to cause the light around her to disappear.  
  
What the Sailor Moon though. Her tiara usually worked, especially after having along time to charge. Could a year and a half of not having to use her powers actually weakened them?  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to attack and not introduce yourself?" the yoma asked laughing coldly.  
  
"You're one to talk," Sailor Moon countered, "Attacking these poor people. I am Eternal Sailor Moon. Protector of this planet. For a year and a half we have had peace and I will not let you ruin that."  
  
The cold laugh turned into a chuckle. When Sailor Moon had done her introduction something had flashed across the yoma's face, "But my dear Eternal Sailor Moon, I did introduce myself to them. I am Fuyu and I believe this is yours."  
  
Light surrounded the yoma again as she called the tiara out. The tiara spun around in her palm, only it wasn't glowing gold like it did when Sailor Moon used it, it was now the cold silver to frozen steel. She was just about to throw the tiara when it happened.  
  
Golden light filled the surrounding area. Warmth came flooding back, like summer returning after a long winter. The frost on the trees melted away.  
  
"Solar Beam. BLIND!!!!"  
  
A beam of golden light shot across the sky, right at the yoma. The tiara fell out of her hands and came clanging to the ground. Sailor Moon didn't have to be told anymore when to attack. Summoning all of her power she did what had to be done.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!!"  
  
Before her power had the chance to hit Fuyu, blackness surrounded her. As the blackness gave way to sunlight, Fuyu disappeared. Sailor Moon looked towards where the golden light had come from but no one was there. She could stay there any longer either. The couple might see her and she liked being thought of as just a story.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chiyo barely reached her apartment building awake. Whatever energy she had gathered well resting was gone on the walk home. And she had to go out that night too. May-be after she had a nap and a shower she'd feel better. She didn't want to cancel her plans. If she did the people she had plans with out only worry about her. She was tired of having people worry about her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Usagi had to run home after the battle. If she had stayed as Sailor Moon she could have gotten there faster, but she didn't want to risk running into people. When someone saw Sailor Moon they either wanted an autograph or thought that trouble was right behind her. Plus if she had seen her friends or Mamoru they would have asked why. They still believed that they where at peace. May-be she could handle this new threat alone. After all before they had discovered that Ami was Sailor Mercury she fought alone. She could do it again. No need to make her friends worry.  
  
Just as Usagi opened the door to her house, Shingo came up to her. "Usagi where have you been?" he demanded.  
  
I don't even have my shoes off and already he's bugging me. she thought to herself bitterly, "I was out with my friends. What's it to you, brat?"  
  
"Because we have company coming over. Or did you forget that your cousin is coming over for dinner?" her mother said as she stepped into the entrance way. 


	4. Dinner

Author Notes: 

Sorry everyone for taking so long writting this chapter. I was suffering from writers block and had a hard time wording this chapter. Thank-you everyone who reviewed to this story!! I'm so happy people out there are enjoying the story. 

A special thank-you to sailorsolara who told me Shingo's name. 

Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. 

~~~~   
Birth of a New Star   
By Aithnea Miyaaka   
Chapter Three ~ Dinner   
~~~~

Last Time 

Usagi had invited Chiyo to have lunch with her and the other senshi at Juuban High School. 

On the way to the Temple, Usagi had a vision where the sun lost all it's light. 

After the vision Usagi said that she wasn't feeling well and left her friends to head home. 

While taking a short cut though a park a Yoma named Fuyu attacked a couple. 

Because of the attack Usagi was late getting home. Once home she received news that her cousin was coming over. 

******************************************************** 

Tsukino Kenji had been having a hard day at work. Since Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi had disappeared the news that sold the magazines seemed to have disappeared as well. Layoffs and cutbacks seemed to be inevitable inless something big happened that would catch peoples attention again. 

It was with a sigh that he walked into the house. Home was his refuge from the outside world. His young daughter of 18 always had a bright and happy smile just for him. Just seeing her smile would brighten up his day no matter how bad it had been. And his son was always there for him. Often the two would go out after dinner to play catch. But with everything going on at work it was slowly spilling into his home life. To make matters worst he had to start dealing with the fact that his daughter would be graduating in the next two year. It all added up to very stressful household. 

Tsukino Ikuko was busy making dinner for the family when she heard her husband walk into the house. She knew that things had been hard for him the past few weeks at work so she had made a big family dinner. It was in hopes of making him feel better. After calling her daughter and son down from upstairs they all sat down that the table to eat. 

Just as they where about to take the first bite of their dinner the phone ran. Kenji got up to answer it. 

******************************************************** 

"How could you forget your cousin from Hokkaido was coming over?" Ikuko demand, "After everything the poor girl has been though. Losing her parents and being forced to move. And you go and forget that she's coming over. I specifically told you and your brother over breakfast this morning that she was coming over. Usagi how could you go and forget?" 

She was used to getting reamed out as soon as she got home. Usually it was about her grades or her sleeping though class. But at least when she got home those times she was able to get her shoes off. Usagi looked up at her mother's angry face, "But mom, I was running late this morning, I didn't have breakfast." 

Her mom's eyes softened slightly, "That's still no excuse for you coming home so late. Did you fail another test?" 

"N… No mom. My friends and I just went out for a little bit," Usagi said sadly. She may have been used to getting reamed out about her grades, but it still hurt her when her parents thought that the only reason she didn't come home was because she didn't have to deal with them. 

With a shake of her head, Ikuko let her daughter into the house, "Usa, go make yourself presentable. It's been a long time since your father has seen his sister's daughter." 

Usagi nodded as she ran upstairs to her room. Luna wasn't back yet. _The meeting must be taking longer than expected._ Usagi thought. It made her feel sad that she felt glad that Luna wasn't there. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Luna reaming her out about skipping the meeting. 

******************************************************** 

It hadn't taken long for Usagi to get ready for dinner. Actually just a few moments to get changed out of her uniform and to redo her hair. Luna still wasn't back by the time she was ready. Usagi was starting to get worried. What if the yoma had attacked them as well? Their break would be over too. 

Usagi didn't know what her cousin looked like. The last time that she had seen her was when both of them were 5. The only things that she could remember from the trip that they had taken to Sapporo was what her parents had told her. They said that the two cousins had become fast friends. Kenji still believed that if they had lived closer together they would still be friends. Usagi wasn't sure. Sure she tried to be friends with everyone that she meet, but could she stay friends with someone who lived so far away? 

******************************************************** 

"Mushi Mushi," Tsukino Kenji said as he picked up the phone. 

"Konban wa Tsukino-san," replied a woman's voice, "Watashi wa Agamawa Eriko from Sapporo Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." 

Kenji knew full well who Agamawa-sensee was. She was his sister's doctor. When they had found out that her daughter was sick Agamawa-sensee was the one who had helped the family though that hard time. 

It took a moment but finally Kenji's voice started to work, "Yes? What is it? What's happened?" 

Kenji's eyes fell to the ground as Agamawa-sensee told him the bad news. He had been on the phone for a while so Ikuko had come to see what had taken him so long. Instantly she could tell that something was wrong and ran to her husband side. Kenji looked into his wives eyes, fighting back his tears. His sister was gone, gone to the other world. His baby sister, gone. 

******************************************************** 

"USAGI!!!!!!" Ikuko called up the stairs, "Honesty what could take so long to get ready. You'd think that child wouldn't want to meet her cousin." 

Usagi jumped up off her bed when she heard her mom holler for her. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet her cousin. It was just that she didn't know how to act around her, or what she would say to her. More than anything she wished that Mamoru would be coming to dinner. Mamo-chan would know what to say and how to act around her. He knew what it was like to lose both your parents, Usagi didn't. 

Slowly she came downstairs to help her mom with dinner. Usagi wore a simple black top with a long white skirt. After the battle with the yoma she had needed to redo her hair. Normally she wouldn't have cared what she looked like at dinner, but this was supposed to be special. The Tsukino's needed to let their cousin know that they were there for her. 

It was just after Usagi had pulled the rice off the stove that the door bell rang. Ikuko looked at her daughter nervously. It was time. They were about to meet their cousin. 

"Usagi, would you get the door?" Ikuko asked. 

With a small nod Usagi walked into the entrance way and took a deep breath. Slowly she opened the door. 

"Tsukino-san?" 

She couldn't belive who she saw standing there. It was just so unbelievable. 


End file.
